


A curse of the Entity

by VirulentNeurosis



Category: Dead By Daylight, Halloween - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Edging, F/M, Kitten/master, Orgasm Denial, Petplay, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirulentNeurosis/pseuds/VirulentNeurosis
Summary: Ever wanted to see a needy little kit like Nea? Yup.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a reaaally quick thing i did for Chasing-Sin, but I figured I'd post it anyways.

Two soft, silky grey ears sat atop of Nea's head. A tail with a matching color, save for a bright white tip, was placed right above her tailbone. Something peculiar about these two things, though, was that they were no mere accessories- they were apart of Nea, flesh, cartilage, blood, and bone. She had woken up with them, curled up on the foot of a massive, soft cot with her tail snug over her nose. Nothing else had changed about her body- and she had done a thorough check to make sure of that. There was no clips, no glue... no plug... and most importantly, she could feel through her new appendages. Nea would've been more worried about this new update on her body had a new burning, throbbing feeling not washed through her then, shocking her cunt and running straight up to her very womb. She let out a soft mewl; suddenly everything was too much for her to bear, even the sheets were overstimulating her senses. Standing shakily up to her feet, Nea looked for the only person she could think to look for, the one that would surely cure her of this burning passion that caused the dripping between her legs; Myers. 

He was easy enough to find, after all the time Nea had spent more or less as the killers' slave, Myers had only a few places she could find him in, especially with such a small town as his. This time, he was in the abandoned blue house at the end of the street, sharpening his knife. He sat on the edge of the stairs on the back porch with a whetstone, the clanging noises it made gave Nea a sense of nervousness. 

"Sir.." Nea wobbled in, barely making it to him- just the sight of the man had sent another shock through her, and she bit back the urge to cry his name out. Myers didn't even seem to pay attention to the fact she was there, giving no indication that he was aware of her existence. At first, she waited a few feet behind him, hoping for him to gesture for her to come over. But as the minutes passed, the burning worsened and she found that she couldn't wait any longer.

Padding lightly across the house, she nearly jumped when her tail brushed across the sofa. The feeling sent a shock straight up her spine- she hadn't realized she had been nervously flicking it about in the air. Sitting down next to the Shape, the heat seemed only to get worse as she looked up at him, and soon she found herself rubbing her thighs together, desperate for any physical attention. Still, he ignored her: had it not been for the intense feeling of her body that was nearly maddening, she may not have pulled such a brave move. But she did, and whether she'd regret that or not later was up for discussion. 

Sitting on Myers' lap, Nea's ear flicked irritatedly. It was like he hadn't even noticed anything different about her- or maybe he just didn't care. But she did, and even the cloth of his clothes brushing against her bare thighs was driving her crazy. "Master, please-" she nearly whined as she leaned forward, pulling at his uniform. Still, Michael made no move to stop or help her; nothing. She was getting desperate, and if he wouldn't take care of her, then she'd have to do it herself. 

Nimble fingers played with the zipper of his pants, as she tried to free his cock from them. For the first time since she had woken up Myers reacted, grabbing her hands and firmly returning them back to her. She nearly cried out in despair- couldn't he see how much she needed him? Why wouldn't he help? Nea couldn't take it anymore- If he wouldn't help, them she'd take car of herself. Straddling his lap, Nea nearly doubled over when her fingers ghosted over her clit. She was so sensitive, it barely anything and it already felt so good. Rubbing her middle finger against the bundle of nerves, she felt like she was heaven, but it wasn't enough; she needed more! Slipping two of her fingers inside herself, she wiggled her hips at the intensity of the feeling, letting out a soft gasp as she went. She began to pump her fingers, immediately pushing forward to rest against Myers' chest, and mewling softly against the fabric. The more and more her slicked up digits pushed against herself, the closer she was to coming. She had barely touched herself, and yet already she was going to come. What was wrong with her? Was this the Entities doing? She spread her legs as far as she could while in his lap, grinding herself against her fingers. She was so, so unbelievably close- and that's when Myers finally moved, grabbing her hands and holding them upwards, away from her.

She cried out, tears suddenly springing out down her face. "Sir please, please please please," she begged, "I have to come it's unbearable it burns so much." She began to sob, her tail curling around her waist. She felt miserable, why was he doing this to her? The poor girl had been so close, and he had just torn that away in a second. To her dismay, her much wanted orgasm was slipping further and further away as he held her there, until finally her body had calmed down- as much as it could anyways, the heat had only gotten worse. She shook in his grasp, "Sir, I need you, please!" Nea begged, her ears flattening against her head like a hurt kitten. 

Then, finally, Myers grabbed her by her waist and pushed both their bodies onto the ground and unzipped his uniform. She could almost cry, she was so happy that she'd be able to get rid of this unbearable heat. His cock was well on its way to its full glory, she was almost proud of herself for turning him on while she touched herself. He rubbed his cock against her, rubbing himself torturously slow, up and down, his full length pressing heatedly into her. Her tail wrapped around his leg, and she braced herself to feel his fullness as he pushed inside her- but it never came. Myers kept grinding against her soaked pussy, never pushing past that. She began to shake, such an overstimulated mess, her cute cunt was soaked so badly that her thighs were glossed over with slick, and even the bare minimum he was giving her was making her cry out against him, and all she could do was spread her legs as far as she could and shake like a leaf while he ground against her. She could even come this way, there just wasn't enough contact- It was driving her crazy. But there was nothing to do, all she had was to hope that Myers would do something, anything more. 

As his breathing quickened, and just when it looked like he would lose control and fuck her, he pulled away, gripping his cock with one hand and pulling her by her hair back up. She let out a pained cry as she was yanked upward, until she was silenced by his length pushing against her lips, soaked by her own fluids. Through her hazy lust driven mind she gladly opened her mouth to take him in. Her jaw hurt with its thickness, but that didn't stop her from pleasing her Master. It didn't take long to get him to orgasm, and soon, with a grunt, Myers pushed further into her mouth, emptying himself into her so much that thin strands of cum dribbled down her chin. She licked it up, sucking every bit off of him before wiping her chin. She swayed in place, looking up at her Master with such lust filled eyes. And in return, Myers zipped up his uniform, gave her a single pat on her head, and left her there, wanting and empty. She watched him go, feeling like sobbing again as the heat inside her threatened to consume her. But Nea didn't utter a noise, she simply huddled into a ball to cry.


	2. Blowing off steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myers hates losing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a lesbian I’m not too good at this whole penis business, but I tried my best! I hope you like it!

Unless Nea was doing a chore for her master or too hurt to walk, whenever Myers left for a trial she waited dutifully at the front door for him to return. It was boring, mostly, but she had come to enjoy waiting for him. After all, there were much worse things she could be doing instead. ‘It could always be worse’ had become somewhat of a motto since she had been forced to live with him, and on some days it was the only thing keeping her relatively sane. Other killers might not have even allowed her to walk around like this, she shivered to think how someone like the sadistic trapper would treat a survivor in his grasp. So, she waited like a good little kitten for him to return. 

Her sensitive furry ears pricked up as she heard loud stomping coming in her direction. That wasn’t normal... usually Myers could get within a few meters of her before she noticed him. Something was wrong.. whatever it was, she winced at how he would take it out on her. The thought of Myers using her as either a figurative or physical punching bag terrified her, but she knew if she ran he would eventually catch her. And if he caught her, it would be so, so much worse. 

With her stomach knotting up and Myers finally upon her, Nea spoke up, the crack in her voice betraying her fear as he came to a stop before her. Welcome home Ma-“ She let out a shriek as the rest of her sentence was lost, his free hand moving to twist itself into her hair. He dragged her backwards into the recesses of the house, and down the stairs they went, with her kicking and screaming for mercy the entire way. Her hands flew up to hold onto his massive wrist to take some of the weight off of her poor scalp. 

He threw her against the generator, and she cried out, the sharp metal digging into her back and neck. Before Nea could even collect herself Myers yanked on the back of her shirt, nearly tearing it off of her as he flung her backwards into the boxes. Metal, plastic, and old china went flying, cascading in a deadly storm around her. She shielded her face from it all, flinching as she felt a large hand wrap around the base of her tail. Nea went rigid. “No, don’t-“ He hadn’t even stopped to listen to her, yanking the poor woman to him with all his strength. There was so much power in the move that it felt like her tail was ripping off of her body. Horrific, indescribable pain danced up and down her spine as she gasped for air. Nea found herself being thrown yet again, this time into the far wall, where she miserably slid down it, curling up into a little ball to uselessly protect herself from any further abuse. She should’ve known that it wouldn’t help her. Once again, Myers’ hand gripped her by the shirt, pulling her up against the wall to his height. The searing hot rage was gone, Myers had somewhat gotten ahold of his emotions and his usual cool disposition had returned. This didn’t mean that the abuse was over though, far from it. Nea found herself afraid of dying again, but her life was in his hands, and it always would be. 

“Please Sir, please don’t hurt me anymore!” She sobbed, knowing full well her words held little value. Even worse, somewhere in the back of her head Nea liked the abuse, though she’s never admit that- she hated herself for it. Like so many times before, Myers brought his knife up to drag it across her body. He used the sharp point to tear a line down the length of her shirt, cutting through her torso in the process. The cuts were shallow, but she cried out all the same- his doing this meant she was in for a long term punishment. Half consciously she wondered what had happened to make him so angry. Perhaps all the survivors had escaped, or he had faced a punishment from the Entity. Maybe even worse Myers had gotten in a fight with one of the other killers. Either way, he was in a bad mood, and that did not bode well for her.

She was yanked out of her thoughts as the sharp steel of the blade found itself running across her chest. This time Myers put some force behind the movement, slicing through her soft skin like it was nothing. She bit down on her tongue, refusing at the moment to cry out again. Nea would try her best to take her punishment with dignity. As he dug the tip of the blade too close for comfort to her left nipple, Nea wondered how helpful her decision would actually be. 

The killer began to make a game out of his abuse, dragging the weapon this way and that, sometimes only just barely over her skin so that all she felt was the terrifying kiss of cold steel, though at other times it had so much force that the thing sunk into her flesh like butter. She didn’t know when or where he’d put pressure on it, and without any sense of control even mentally over her punishment Nea was losing more and more of her composure, not that it was barely anything to brag about in the first place. Even with all of the poor girls’ might, within a quarter of an hour she was a whimpering mess, and after more than half Nea was begging for him to stop without any remorse. Her dignity was shredded yet again, though not nearly as badly as her chest and legs. After so long not an inch of the front of the survivors’ torso as well as her thighs was uninjured, and the wounds ranged from lightly reddened skin to bleeding gashes. The sight of her own blood soaking into her pants made her dizzy. She couldn’t even tell if Myers was going to let up soon, he hadn’t slowed nor shown her mercy this entire time. At this point, Nea was afraid that he wouldn’t stop until she was dead. She was terrified, but her strength had left her so long ago, that all she could do was half consciously beg for forgiveness, merely whimpering as the sharp blade dove into her flesh again and again. 

Myers raised his knife, the blade soaked in dark crimson. Blood dripped all the way down to the handle and onto his hand, staining the worryingly white skin as well. When his weapon touched her lips Nea cried out, pushing her hands without any real force against his wrist. She was terrified he would start on her face next. The metal did not push forward, and she didn’t feel the pain of the sharp edge cutting into her mouth. What did he want? Did he just feel like scaring her further? It was no doubt that her fear got him off, she thought darkly. 

His mask revealed nothing, however, and they spent several minutes breaking moments staring into each other’s eyes- well, Nea couldn’t actually see his eyes, just the dark holes of his mask, but she had a feeling he was looking at hers. Finally, Nea got an idea. Sticking her tongue out, she gently licked the tip of the blade, wincing immediately at the sharp tang of iron. Myers began to breathe harder, loud enough for Nea to hear his excitement. He pushed himself closer to her, pushing his knife harder against her mouth as he did. If this was his form of fucked up encouragement, she’d take it. The pink of her tongue in contrast to the dull metal was bright and lively. She hated the taste of her own blood, hated it with a passion, yet still Nea took care to clean off every inch of the blade that she could reach, like a kitten lapping up milk. When that part was cleaned off, she eagerly ducked her head forward to start on the handle, all the time staring at Myers for any change in his stance. This was better than him hurting her, but how much longer before he became bored? 

Nea flicked her tongue onto the pale hand holding the offending object, and in response his grip on both her and his knife tightened. She could see the bone of his knuckles with how hard he was holding the thing, as if it was his lifeline. Her tongue darted along his large bloody digits, cleaning off any part that he allowed her to. After a while Myers even turned his hand this way and that, offering every inch of it to her. The inside of her mouth tasted only of blood, and she felt sick, but this was better than what he could’ve been doing. Finally, finally, she had cleaned everything off. 

Nea eagerly looked around for anything else that would please him, desperate to keep this up before he went back to hurting her. That’s when she noticed the taut bulge pressing against the fabric of his pants. Of course he was getting off to this, she should’ve guessed. Nea had been so focused on staying alive that she hadn’t even thought about the possibility of him fucking her after all of this. Reaching down, Nea’s fingers caressed the top of his cock through his uniform. She ran her index finger around the tip, trying to tease him into letting her do more. From the height at which he was holding her, she couldn’t do much else than that. 

As Nea had hoped, Myers went rigid, snapping his head down to look at the offending hand. Slowly- almost torturously- his knife lowered to his side, so that he was only holding her up with the one hand. Tenting her fingers around the head, she massaged it up and down, and soon Myers was bucking his hips excitedly into her hand. It wasn’t long after that that he had let go of her, moving to hurriedly remove his uniform from his body. She dropped onto her ass on the floor, scrambling upwards just as Myers had pulled the offending piece of clothing down to his waist, with his member springing at attention as soon as it was free. Nea wasted no more time, wrapping her hand around the base and stroking it firmly. Leaning down at an awkward angle was a bit hard, but she got it after a few moments and took the head into her mouth, she swirled her tongue under it, pursing her lips and tightening her cheeks. Bobbing her head up and down against him, her jaw was already hurting with how much she had to open it up for him. It was a wonder that Nea had fit him inside herself so many times before- then again, there were a few moments were she had thought he was going to tear her in half. Her hand pumped in sync with her mouth, pulling at the base and upward in a rhythmic manner. The bitter taste of precum was already on her tongue, and not long after Myers had put his hand on her head, thumb rubbing almost frantically at her hair, his thumb playing with the tip of her ear. 

Encouraged by this gesture, she pushed herself down harder, and with each time Nea took a little bit more of him in her mouth. By the time she had taken barely half of him it was already hitting the back of her throat. She could feel his racing pulse against her tongue as the thing began to twitch inside of her. Her eyes burned as she tried not to gag, but the dutiful pet kept at it, determined to please her master. With a loud grunt Myers suddenly wrenched his fingers into her hair, pushing her head roughly down onto his cock. She gagged violently around him, her throat flexing involuntarily as the unwanted thing pushed far past what she had wanted. All at once his member twitched heavily once... twice... and not seconds later he was pouring burning hot seed down her throat. Nea tried to back away, but his fingers became a vice, keeping her there as he emptied himself inside her. 

After he was finished his hand pulled away, and Nea pushed herself off of him, gagging violently as she sat on the ground, tears threatening to spill from her watering eyes. The taste of him, stronger than the bite of iron, had completely taken over her mouth. “Master, why?” She sobbed, as if he’d answer her or even feel a single bit of guilt for what he had done. Just as she had suspected, Myers simply zipped up his uniform, before turning to look at her. She must’ve looked miserable, tail curled between her legs and ears pinned against her head. For the second time the killer simply turned around and walked out, leaving her to cry alone on the ground.


End file.
